<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the loss (iwaoi) by iwaoimilkbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499007">After the loss (iwaoi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoimilkbread/pseuds/iwaoimilkbread'>iwaoimilkbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoimilkbread/pseuds/iwaoimilkbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aba Joshi just lost to Karasuno, Iwaizumi cheers up Oikawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the loss (iwaoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first work on here, and I haven't really written in a while so I'm kinda rusty. this also isn't completely accurate to the episode of haikyuu! Thanks for reading :)<br/>Also, this is short, i just randomly had this idea in the middle of class and wrote it haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa couldn't hold back the tears from falling any longer. As much as he tried to hold them back they began to trickle down his face, leaving tear stains on his cheeks. This was his last chance to make it to nationals, and it was ripped away from him by a couple of first years. Was he really that bad? Did all his countless hours of training amount to nothing in the end? </p><p>Oikawa quickly wiped away at his tears as the rest of the team began to make their way onto the bus. He didn't want to cry in front of his team-mates, he let them down. Maybe if he had just worked a little bit harder, it'd be them going to nationals and not Karasuno. </p><p>Oikawa rushed off the bus, immediately heading home instead of to the gym. The rest of the team knew their captain would take this loss the hardest, so they let him go, deciding to let him be alone. Well, all except one decided to leave him alone. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better than anyone else and although it seemed like Oikawa wanted to be alone, Iwazumi knew that all Oikawa really needed was a hug. </p><p>Iwaizumi immediately started running to his best friend's house, he knew the route by heart, Oikawa’s house basically being his 2nd home. </p><p>Oikawa, oblivious to his best friend coming after him, quickly got home and ran up to his room. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself “it's my fault’ “I'm not good enough” he muttered as he finally gave in, letting the tears pour from his face. </p><p>After greeting Oikawa’s mother he immediately ran up to Oikawa’s room, he lightly knocked “Mom, go away” Oikawa said from the other side of the door, sniffling. Iwaizumi opened the door, Oikawa looked up at his best friend with glossy eyes, and tear stains. “I'm sorry…. So sorry Iwa-chan, I'm not good enough to make it to nationals….and I let the whole team down” Iwaizumi looked over at the devastated boy, who refused to look him in the eyes, he instead looked down at the alien plushie his arms were cradling. Iwaizumi sat beside the boy, grabbing his face to force Oikawa to look at him. His fingers began to wipe away Oikawa’s stray tears. “This isn't your fault Oikawa, we win as a team and we lose as a team. You're an amazing player.” he softly smiled at Oikawa. Oikawa was shocked, of course, he'd seen Iwazumi smile before, but rarely one as sweet as this, he was glad that he was one of the few people who got to see the soft side of Iwa-chan. </p><p>“B-but maybe if I had just practiced harder-” Oikawa didn't have time to finish his sentence before Iwaizumi abruptly smashed his lips against Oikawa’s. They both had dreamt about what it would feel like to kiss each other. Although all the daydreaming couldn't have prepared them for the number of butterflies they would feel. Their lips moved in sync, it felt perfect. It made Iwaizumi wonder why they hadn't kissed each other till now (when he went on later to ask Oikawa that question he received a flick on the forehead). Iwaizumi knew Oikawa wore chapstick, he didn't know the flavor, but as the kiss deepened he decided that whatever it was, it was his favorite flavor.  </p><p>He wasn't sure if they had kissed for 10 seconds or 10 hours, but he never wanted it to stop. Eventually, they both pulled away for air. Iwaizumi placed his forehead against Oikawa's, and he wasn't sure if he was red from the crying or from the kiss. Oikawa finally broke the silence “...Why did you… um, kiss me?” Oikawa spoke, looking at Iwaizumi hopefully, Iwaizumi chuckled “Because I'm in love with you, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa was expecting him to say he was just joking, but nothing like that followed his confession. Oikawa's face lit up with a smile, a real smile as he basically tackled Iwaizumi down onto the bed  “I love you too Iwa-chan!!” </p><p>They had spent the rest of the night, tangled in each other's arms watching alien movies (Oikawa insisted, and Iwaizumi really mind if it meant he got to see Oikawa smile at the screen whenever he watched a scene he liked.) Kissing each other every so often, as if to make up for the years they had spent pinning after each other. “Oikawa...i know you don’t believe this but the team would never be the same without you, you hold us together...you hold me together” Oikawa smiled at Iwazumi’s words. “And you hold me together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>